


不夜之城

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 旅游小灵感。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	不夜之城

拉斯维加斯，下午五点。法拉在大酒店内的赌场中穿梭，她在这里做侍者工作。其实她也不知道自己为何会选择在这个纸醉金迷的城市中当一个侍者，这与她的初衷一点也不相符，但维护赌桌上的秩序也算是正义吧，法拉在别人看不见的角落轻轻扭了扭酸疼的背。她已经在这里呆了整整一上午了，并没有人来光顾她身边的赌桌。并不是说酒店很冷清，而是拉斯维加斯的狂欢还未开始。  
将老虎机旁边客人点的酒送到，看着零星的几个从上个晚上就一直在赌的客人面红耳赤，满眼血丝，法拉在心中叹了口气。她这个位置一般看得最清楚，被赌博的欲望所吞噬赌到倾家荡产的堕落者每天都不在少数。她心中的正义感想要阻止这些人继续堕落，但身处的这个位置却不许她有任何发言。  
“请问您还要继续吗？”这是她在那些赌徒身边唯一能说的话，无悲无喜，冷漠的看着那些人自己的选择。

送到了酒，法拉特意绕了个远回到自己应在的位置，这是她的小小放松。毕竟常年呆在这种阴暗的，被烟酒与大麻气味笼罩的环境中一切的感官都已经麻木了，只有这看似偷懒的放松行动算是她小小的抵抗。笔直的再次站在空无一人的赌桌旁边，法拉继续专心致志的坚守着自己的岗位，她不能放松，因为狂欢很快就要开始了。

晚上六点整，陆陆续续的有客人从自己的房间来到赌场中，法拉也开始专心的完成自己的工作，为那些第一次参加赌博的客人耐心的解释规则。冷清的酒店渐渐开始变的喧嚣，空无一人的赌场也变得拥挤。大厅中的温度渐渐上升，带着紧张的快乐渐渐感染了在赌场中穿梭的每个人的情绪。法拉拿着筹码轻轻叹息，这里环境阴暗并且没有镜子，这样这些被烟酒与大麻麻痹了神经的堕落者才看不到自己脸上的狰狞。

当时间逼近午夜，这片城市终于彻底苏醒，酒店内外人声鼎沸，灯光将室内映照的如同白昼，人们在赌场与舞厅中尽情的挥霍自己的青春与钱财。法拉感觉她有些累了。  
也许是因为漫长的工作时间，也许是因为厌倦了赌场中纸醉金迷的气氛，法拉依然站的笔挺，但她将手放在鼻梁上捏起来以消除自己的疲惫。

依然有零星的客人来酒店住宿，他们行色匆匆，有人直接进入自己的房间休息，有人迫不及待的加入这场夜晚的狂欢盛宴。凌晨一点，法拉将赌桌旁气急败坏的客人礼貌的请走，她看了看表准备与同行换班。这时一个提着行李箱的女人闯入了她的视线。女子穿着一身白色礼服，神色淡然的提着行李穿过赌场，一头灿烂的金发服帖的盘在头上，配上那天空般湛蓝的温柔瞳孔，圣洁的与周围的“罪恶”格格不入，这样不同寻常的客人让法拉不由得多看了几眼。

“我能在这里堵一局吗？”还未赞叹完女子的圣洁，法拉便与她对上了视线，女人湛蓝的瞳孔中闪过一丝兴味，她优雅的走到了法拉所在的赌桌面前。  
“当然可以，女士，您要我为您讲解一下规则吗？”法拉微微一愣，随后露出了职业性的优雅笑容。  
“不必了，我很熟悉这些东西，开始吧”女子放下行李坐在了赌桌旁边，动作如白天鹅般优雅，手边那一摞兑换的筹码却与她的优雅截然相反。  
“那么，游戏开始”

法拉也见过几个如此清高的女子出现在赌场中，但从未有一个女子如眼前的人般让人移不开视线。最开始法拉还有些担心她是否会输的太惨，甚至想要打破职业规则给她些暗示，但很快她就发现，这种想法对眼前的人来说无异于一种侮辱。  
女子微微低头露出白皙修长的脖颈，一些调皮的金色碎发零星的散在她的皮肤上，淡淡的花香掩盖了周围浓郁的烟酒味道，她就像是宁静优雅的画中人，与赌场的烦躁格格不入，但她又是如此的犀利，只是几个回合她身边的筹码便多了一倍。不悲不喜，带着温柔的笑容，放下筹码的手没有丝毫的犹豫，甚至带着势在必得的气势。  
法拉从未见过这样矛盾的女子，与赌场格格不入的圣洁，却又将这些引人堕落的把戏看得透彻。她不是脆弱的白莲花，至少在赌桌上，她是叱咤风云的女武神。

“谢谢你带给我愉快的体验”将身边的筹码推到一边，女子结束了赌局，丝毫不似旁人那般激进，不受赌博的诱惑。  
“所以，这位侍者，你介意带我去房间吗？”  
眼前的女子从座位上起身，洁白的衣袖微微扫过赌桌的表面，金色的手链随着她的动作微微摇晃。她将行李推到法拉面前，神色温柔的看着有些没有反应过来的法拉，静静等待，并不急躁。  
“这……好的女士，我送您去房间。”本来这并不合规矩，可不知为什么，她不由自主的接过了女子手中的行李。在心中微微叹了口气，她做了一个请的姿势将女子引向电梯的方向。擅离职守也许不好，但谁又能拒绝这样一位迷人客人的请求呢？

礼貌的将女子引入电梯，每一个动作都是百分百的完美，法拉将一个合格侍者对客人的尊敬表现到了极致，配上她笔挺的服装竟然让人产生了一种禁欲的魅力。电梯中，法拉感觉到身边的女人正用那对比蓝宝石还要清澈的双眼打量着她。当赌场中的侍者这么多年，各种状况都遇到过，但在女子的注视下，法拉竟然像个小鬼一样心跳加速，她整理了一下自己的领结来掩饰心中莫名的情绪。身边似乎传来了女子的轻笑声，法拉咽了一口口水，继续故作镇定。  
“女士，这就是您的房间”  
将女子引到房间门口，法拉绅士的打开房门让女子进入，她将行李放在门口的台子上等待着她下一步的指示。  
“谢谢你”女子对法拉绽放了一个笑容，法拉觉得她看到了盛开的白色玫瑰花。  
“请问还有什么需要吗？”法拉用完美的微笑很好的掩饰了自己的心情。  
“没有什么事了……对了，给你小费。”女子在随身的包里翻找，法拉其实并没有要小费的心思，但她还是停在了门口。  
“这是给你的”女子将手指点在法拉的嘴唇上，一颗薄荷糖带着清爽的气息滑进了口腔。  
“楼下的烟酒味太重，常年呆在那种地方感官会被麻痹，所以偶尔也要用这些东西来保护自己的身体。”女子脸上带着那种“不出所料”的表情看着震惊到呆住的法拉。  
“开玩笑的，这是你的小费”女子将一张钞票放进了法拉手中“但注意身体是真心话”  
法拉觉得女子温柔的笑容带着狐狸般的狡黠，法拉忽然意识到这个女子可能比她表现出的更加令人着迷。  
“不，薄荷糖就够了”法拉将钞票放回女子手中，脸上职业般的笑容也带上了真诚。  
“谢谢女士的好意。”  
“法芮尔 艾玛丽？”女子答非所问，她读着法拉身上的名牌，被叫了名字的法拉愣了一秒，面上带着疑惑的看着她。  
“我叫安吉拉 齐格勒，祝你拥有一个美好的晚上。”女子对法拉挥了挥手。  
“晚…晚安”工作了这么多年，处理过各种突发事情的法拉从来没碰上如安吉拉一般难以捉摸的客人，但她并不讨厌这种感觉。  
回到赌桌旁边，薄荷糖清爽的气息驱散了弥漫在她肺中挥之不去的烟酒味，法拉看了看表，换班的人已经来迟了十分钟，但她的嘴角依旧忍不住的上扬。  
“安吉拉”法拉将这个名字在心中默念  
真是一个如她本人一般美好的名字。

凌晨五点，法拉拿着早饭站在安吉拉的房间前，她深吸一口气后敲响了房门。送饭并不是法拉负责的事项，安吉拉的楼层法拉也从来都没来过，可昨夜这个只有一面之缘的女子竟然将她的注意力紧紧抓牢。她昨晚不止一次因为想起安吉拉的笑脸而走神，空腔里似乎还残留着薄荷糖清香的气息，她从未如此在意过一个女子，这份在意驱使她把送饭这项任务拿到了手，她想要了解更多这个如白玫瑰一般神秘优美的女子。  
“来了”随着慵懒的声音房门被打开，穿着白色真丝睡袍的安吉拉揉着眼睛出现在法拉面前。她还起来还没有睡醒，碧蓝的眼睛迷离着，眼眶有些轻微泛红。  
“看来她不习惯早起”法拉静静的打量着安吉拉，面上依旧不动声色。  
“您的早餐来了”法拉礼貌的将早餐递过去，安吉拉歪着头，有些蓬乱的头发翘起来轻轻摩挲着她的脸颊。  
“早餐来的真早啊”安吉拉靠着门框，声音带着刚睡醒的沙哑。  
“你昨天工作了一晚上怎么今早还是这么精神？”擦了擦困出的眼泪，安吉拉依然不忘调侃眼前一本正经的法拉。  
“我在这里工作了很多年，已经习惯了”法拉依旧举着早餐，眼前的安吉拉却没有丝毫想将早餐接过去的意思。  
“您不需要早餐吗？”一直在安吉拉探寻的目光下，法拉有些稍稍不自在。  
“送早餐的应该不是你吧”  
“嗯？”被拆穿的法拉身子僵硬了一下，眼前的女子看起来清醒了很多，她又带上了那略带调侃的笑容，法拉一瞬间红了脸。  
“又没什么，我还希望是你送早餐给我”安吉拉微笑，法拉并不太懂这句话的意思。  
“好了，不为难你了，谢谢你的早餐”安吉拉终于接过了法拉手中的餐盘，法拉还未说话她就将一张纸条塞到了法拉的手中。  
“这是我的电话，要是有时间找我的话就给我打过来，我一直有时间。”安吉拉冲法拉眨了一下眼睛将餐盘端进了屋内，法拉的眼神下移到了安吉拉光着的脚，白嫩的肌肤闪着光泽，真丝睡裙随着她的动作亲吻着她的脚踝。金色的星星脚链在她的脚踝上跳跃。  
“我想亲吻她”法拉楞楞地看着安吉拉的脚。  
“拜托帮我关一下门”房间内传来了安吉拉的声音，法拉一个激灵回了神，她猛地关上门将后背靠在门上，脸上的红晕连深色的皮肤都掩盖不住。站在安静的昏黄走廊里，她摩挲着手中的纸条久久没有动作。

房间内安吉拉将自己已经凌乱不堪的金发用手弄得更乱，她将早餐放在桌上扑在了柔软的床被中，脸上是无论如何都无法控制的兴奋。

世界上总有一些人像是磁铁的两极一般互相吸引，一旦相遇便无法自拔，但如果没有一方主动迈开步子那结局便会是消失在茫茫人海中再也消失不见。  
“总有一个人要主动”安吉拉将脸埋在被子里，白皙的脸上透着红晕，美丽的想让人一亲芳泽。  
“不管怎样还是会紧张啊”她松了一口气整个人都埋在了被子里。  
迈出第一步的人无异于在进行一场惊心动魄的赌博，但这里是拉斯维加斯，这里是罪恶之城，这里的人不管输赢，只享受豪赌所带来的刺激。看法拉的反应，安吉拉明白，这场赌博是她的胜利。  
“之后就等那个木头给我打电话了。”安吉拉将脸面对早餐的方向，脸上露出了一个甜蜜的笑。

一天后便是法拉久违的假期，她早早的就起了床手中摩挲着安吉拉给她的电话凝视着手机犹豫不决。  
“我真的可以约她出来吗？”  
“这样不会打扰她吗？”  
“我约她真的可以吗？我为什么要约她呢？”法拉坐在床上盯着手机直到太阳落山都没有勇气拨出那个电话，短信被她删了又删，手中的号码纸甚至被她摸的起了毛边，上面的字迹都被汗水晕开了。  
“我怎么这么没用啊！勇敢一点啊法拉！”法拉抱头倒在床上哀嚎。她不得不承认只是见过几面的安吉拉已经深深地抓住了她的心脏，想见她，想要更多的了解她，法拉的脑子被安吉拉塞的满满当当。  
“不管了！豁出去了！”看着已经暗淡的天色，法拉脑海中浮现了一个点子，她咬着牙按了一条短信闭着眼睛点击了发送，之后她就像被抽干了力气一样倒在床山，一只手臂搭在脸上掩盖自己的表情。  
不出片刻，手机响了，法拉猛地从床上弹起，动作大的手机都差点飞出去。  
黑暗中，手机的屏幕亮起柔和的光，上面写着“我很期待”  
法拉甚至能想象安吉拉说这句话会用什么样的腔调。不知不觉中微笑代替了紧张的表情，法拉抱着手机在床上深吸了一口气。

凌晨四点半，法拉敲开了安吉拉的房门。安吉拉早已经准备好了，今天她穿了一身长衣长裤，宽松的纯白色上衣，脸上画着淡淡的妆，不如初来赌场那天那么有冲击性，却依然韵味十足。这身休闲服一如她那天穿过的长裙，优雅又美丽。小小的珍珠耳坠与她白皙的皮肤十分相配。视线从她的耳垂滑到脖颈路过优美的锁骨，法拉咽了一口口水马上收回目光。  
“准备好的话我们就走吧”法拉替安吉拉撑着房门做了一个请的手势。  
“今天的你有点紧张呢”安吉拉微笑。  
“因为今天我是法拉，不是侍者法芮尔”法拉假装镇定。  
“嗯～挺会说的嘛”安吉拉怂了怂肩，满意地看到法拉脸上出现了红晕。

酒店的停车场内，一辆与法拉完全不相配的风骚红色跑车停在靠近出口的地方，法拉绅士的打开车门。今天她穿了一身黑色休闲装，有点像个机车手，英气逼人。安吉拉看着眼前骚红色的跑车冲法拉挑了一下眉毛，法拉移开视线假装没有看见。  
“看不出来啊”坐在车里，安吉拉系好安全带又开始调侃。  
“这个颜色更适合这个城市”法拉启动了跑车。  
“你不问我带你去哪吗？”  
“凌晨约我出来必然不是什么让我失望的地方，我想让你的惊喜保存到我看到的时候”安吉拉熟练的把座椅调到了舒服的位置慵懒的躺在里面，像一只猫一样眯眼看着法拉。法拉依旧不为所动，但握紧方向盘的双手暴露了她的情绪。

虽然表面上看起来波澜不惊但法拉心里已经掀起了滔天巨浪。她当了这么多年的侍者早就能完美的应对各种突发情况，但不是安吉拉。安吉拉就像是一股清风一样难以捉摸。她像女神般圣洁，又如火焰般热烈。她是芳香的茉莉，却也是带刺的野玫瑰，那犹如天空般的双瞳比夜空还深邃，只是一眼便让人无法自拔。

跑车在公路上飞驰，凌晨的高速路上没有多少车辆，安吉拉干脆打开了天窗让风吹乱她的金色长发，她踢掉自己的高跟鞋将自己的手臂高举，大笑着，像一只自由的飞鸟。朝阳从地平线慢慢升起，法拉也不知道自己究竟开了多长时间，纯黑的天空泛起了红光，随后浅浅变的金黄。天边有淡淡的云朵随着太阳的升起浮现，被阳光包裹上了一层淡淡的金黄，就像是安吉拉的长发。

“哈哈！我们要开进太阳！”安吉拉像个小疯子一样的开怀大笑，法拉的脸上也露出了自然的笑容，她用余光看着安吉拉，阳光将她染的一片火红，就像是地狱中妖媚的魔女一般妩媚，迷惑人心。  
“你究竟是天使还是魔鬼？”法拉从未想过自己会为谁如此着迷。  
“法拉，停车，我们回去吧”安吉拉似乎是吹够了风，她轻轻拍了拍法拉的肩膀，法拉竟然慌了。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“你是要带我去大峡谷吧”  
“诶？”  
“虽然我才来这里不久但也不是什么都不知道，凌晨出发的这个方向就是大峡谷”  
“那安吉拉不想去吗？”法拉将车减速停在了路边  
“足够了”  
“啊？”  
“这是我所经历过的最浪漫的约会，我来的时候可没有想过在拉斯维加斯的高速上坐着跑车兜风”安吉拉将手指点在依旧一脸懵逼的法拉唇上。  
“这是给你的回礼”她忽然靠近法拉，在她的额头上落下了一个温柔的吻。  
法拉觉得自己看到了天堂。

那之后安吉拉变成了法拉的女朋友。安吉拉就像是一本魔法书，迷一般无法解读。安吉拉也顺势住进了法拉的家，只是短短两个星期两个人便如夫妻一样默契。  
法拉了解到安吉拉是趁着假期来这里游玩的，没有定什么时间，呆多久去哪里都看心情。她的工作让她总是繁忙的在全世界跑来跑去，她经常给法拉讲世界各地有趣的事物。  
“你喜欢这里吗？”有一天，法拉看到刚洗完澡的安吉拉穿着睡袍慵懒的靠在阳台边上凝视着街道的繁华。  
“这是一个繁华的城市，像牛仔一样放荡不羁，只可惜，没有星星”安吉拉抬手挽起耳边的碎发。  
“星星？”法拉也靠在了阳台的栏杆上，她的视线略过了安吉拉的金色手链，那上面也装饰着星星。安吉拉的首饰中总有星星的身影。  
“你见过瑞士的星空吗？”安吉拉看着漆黑如墨的夜空问道。  
“没有，我不曾去过瑞士”法拉摇头。  
“瑞士是我的家乡，我去过无数的国家，也在乞力马扎罗山上看过漫天的银河，可哪里的星星都不如瑞士耀眼。”安吉拉碧蓝色的眼睛露出了怀念的神情。  
“可能是因为好久没回去过吧，记忆中的永远是最美的，你说是吗？”安吉拉转头凝视着法拉，眼神柔和，法拉不由得靠近轻轻的吻在了她的眼睛上。  
“不过没有星星还是有点可惜啊”安吉拉轻微的叹息被法拉捕捉了，她拥抱着安吉拉看着繁华的街市和墨色的天空若有所思，心中渐渐有了一个想法。

作为一个在放浪不羁的罪恶之城生活了多年的人，法拉没有犹豫。她尽快预定了世界上最高的摩天轮的门票在一个晴朗的夜晚带安吉拉登上了只有两个人的摩天轮。  
“这里竟然还有酒！”安吉拉走到摩天轮内的酒桌前拿起了酒杯。  
“这是VIP的特殊服务”法拉为安吉拉的酒杯中倒上了白葡萄酒。  
“你还有什么惊喜要给我呢？”安吉拉凝视着法拉，但这次她没有如愿以偿地让法拉脸红。  
“自然是会让你觉得浪漫的惊喜”法拉轻轻搂住了安吉拉的肩膀。

夜幕已经降临，摩天轮渐渐升上高空，地面的灯火变的越来越远。安吉拉专注的看着外面的景色，脸上的表情呆着惊叹只有站在高处才能明白这个沙漠中的城市有多么的繁华。法拉计算着高度摩挲着衣服口袋里的小盒子，心跳不受控制的加速，法拉发誓她已经清楚的听见了自己的心跳。

慢慢的越升越高，摩天轮上，酒杯中透明的液体映着地面的一片金黄反射出阵阵波光，随着空间的震荡轻轻摇晃。法拉深吸了一口气，咬紧牙关不再犹豫，她在整个城市的最高点拥住了依然在惊叹的安吉拉，轻微颤抖的手心在她面前张开，一枚星星般的钻戒静静躺在法拉的手心里。  
“拉斯维加斯没有星星”法拉来到安吉拉面前与她对视，满脸通红，但眼神坚定，就如她手中的那枚钻戒般耀眼。  
“这片沙漠之城代替了天上的星星，所以拉斯维加斯没有星星”安吉拉有些惊讶的看着满脸通红的法拉和她手中的钻戒。  
“这是一座繁忙的城市，每天都有2000人在这里举行婚礼。”  
“所以安吉拉，你愿意和我一起留在这片不夜之城吗？”

看着眼前紧张的如同一个初中生的法拉，安吉拉忽然笑了出声，她轻轻的摇了摇头温柔着凝视着法拉黑亮的双瞳，法拉捧着钻戒不知所措。  
“安吉拉不愿意吗……”法拉的声音如她眼中的星光一起黯淡了下去，但在那片星光彻底消失之前，安吉拉轻轻用手指点在了她的嘴唇上，就如初见那般，用带着些许调侃的温柔声音说道。  
“即使城市代替了星星，它也不会是真的星星”安吉拉拿起法拉手中的钻戒举到了她眼前，嘴角就像她在赌桌上一样上扬，带着势在必得的笑意。  
“所以我想问你，你愿不愿意和我去瑞士看真正的星星？”  
法拉握住安吉拉捏着戒指的手将她紧紧抱在怀里。

有那么一瞬间，法拉透过安吉拉的眼眸在这片不夜之城中看到了星空。


End file.
